


Roll Over

by Eiramma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Kylux Positivity Week, Love, M/M, No Sex, Not even sure if it counts as angst kids, but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiramma/pseuds/Eiramma
Summary: For about a year Emperor Hux has been away, and Prince Kylo Amidala missed him very much.Kylux Positivity Week: Prompt 1-Kylo Amidala.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Roll Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang, so I've decided to participate in Kylux Positivity Week. I've always been a fan of the pairing, especially the softer side of it. So we will see how this goes!
> 
> -Eiramma.

It's been the better part of two hours and Kylo is still snoring with the vigor of a teething Bantha. The sheer amount of noise coming from the gaping maw of Kylo Amidala is grotesque from the nasally catch of his breath and the bit of drool lazily dribbling down the Nabooian prince’s face. Hux watches with glassy eyes as the man next to him slumber’s on, completely unaware of the both the ruckus and turmoil he is causing. The amount of will power it is taking for Hux not to use one of their many Porg feathered pillows, to smother his husband. 

Normally the snoring would not bother Hux, given he’s shared a bed and life with Kylo for the better part of five years now. During those years, his body had conditioned itself to treat Kylo's oafish sleeping habit, as mere background noise. There was even a time in the early days of their courtship, when they still lived on separate planets, that Hux much to his chagrin had difficulty falling asleep without the company of his beloved’s snoring. Not that he ever told Kylo as much. But as of recently, Hux had been away on campaign of political ambassador ship on the behalf of the First Order and Nabooian Supremacy to check in with a number of their sister planets.

His business abroad had kept Hux away from his husband for the better part of a year and a half, their communication limited to a handful of holocalls every few weeks or so with either of them were not wrapped up in the mechanisms that kept their Empire afloat. In addition to backflips they had to do inorder to communicate with one another, for the first few months during his time away, Hux also found himself having to readjust to once again lying alone in the quiet dark of his cold bedroom at night. It was difficult to say the least, the continual distance between them heart wrenching.

And to think there was a time in Hux’s life, that he could never imagine loving anyone, nevermind the amount of love he feels for Kylo Amidala. When they are apart for such tremendous stretches of time, Hux finds a large part of his heart hollowed out with an incurable ache.

Needless to say, during that year or so Hux had missed his husband. 

When Hux had returned from the journey at last, and was once more in the arms of his husband, he felt whole once more. He initially looked forward to sharing the bed with his beloved once more, glad to be free of those lonely nights.

Yet now that he’s here, tucked away in their bed, Hux’s resolved to not murder his husband in his sleep for the sake of some peace and quiet, is dwindling with each of Kylo’s bouristious breaths.

Around the third hour, Hux cracks. 

He sits up in their bed, levels Kylo with a sneer and then proceeds to whack Kylo roughly on the shoulder with the broad side of his palm. Kylo does not stir and continues to snore. 

Hux sighs heavily in response, mentally cursing all the heavens above and all the hells below. 

“Kylo, Kylo, Kylo,” Hux tries to call him, when his assault to Kylo’s broad shoulder does not work. When vocal stimulus proves to be ineffective, he resumes whacking Kylo on the shoulder while repeatedly calling his name. 

After awhile of this, Kylo eventually stirs with a groan and swat to Hux’s hand.

“Wha’ is it? Whas’ the matter?” He slurs looking around with foggy brown eyes, and Hux almost feels guilty for waking him. Almost.

“What’s the matter is you’ve been snoring loudly for the better part of three hours!” Hux snaps.

Kylo scowls, the severe look a bit comical on his bedraggled face. 

“We’ll what do you want me to do about it?”

“Roll over.”

“Huh?”

Hux sighs impatiently, he shoves Kylo’s shoulder. “Roll over, onto your side, it’ll free up your airway and you’ll stop snoring,” he says.

Kylo does not even pretend to properly consider Hux’s offer before he says, “nope.”

Hux blinks owlishly down at his husband. “Wh-why not?” he sputters.

“Because I’ll get pillow wrinkles on my face,” Kylo says frankly. 

“What?”

“I’ll get wrinkles on my face from the pillows if I lay on my side, it’s why I’ve got to sleep on my back.”

Hux grows quite for a bit, considers Kylo and his ludacris reasoning. “Right,” he says after a while. Hux then pushes back their duvet, freeing his legs to swing them over the side of the bed. Once his bare feet touch the cool floor, he rises. 

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Kylo questions, watching Hux’s every move. 

“I’m going to sleep on the couch in my study,” Hux says simply and begins gathering his pillows.

“What?” Kylo yelps, his dark brows furrowed in confusion.

“I said I’m sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night.” 

“N-no,” Kylo sputters and then more firmly, “No.”

Hux scoffs. “Yes.”

“No! I’m the crown prince of Naboo,” Kylo shouts.

“Yes, and I’m the Emperor of the First Order, I fail to see what that’s got to do with anything!”

“Well, I forbid it,” the prince says crossing his arms. 

Hux rolls his eyes. “You can’t forbid me, we have equal power Kylo.”

“We-well...well, I’m taller than you!” Kylo sputters as if it settles the argument at hand.

Hux crosses his arms and offers Kylo an unimpressed look. “Right, we’ll if that’s the best you’ve got, me and my pillows will be on our way.”

With this Hux turns on his heel with military precision and begins to walk away. He does not get very far, his movements are halted by an invisible hand of the force wielded by his husband. Furious Hux whips his head around to level Kylo with a glare.

“Let me go this instant Kylo Amidala,” he seethes.

Kylo says nothing, he just shakes his head. With a flex of his hands, he starts tugging Hux back towards him and their bed. Hux tries to resist, his bare feet slipping on the floor as he tries to gain traction away from his husband.

Frustrated Hux, growls. “I’ve got a very important debriefing meeting with the high command of our military forces first thing in the morning and I need to sleep, and given you refused to help me with this, I will spend the rest of the night on the couch. Now let me go this instant!”

“No!” Kylo shouts, sounding eerily like a toddler getting their favorite toy taken from them. Hux tells him as much, this does nothing to deter the other man’s efforts.

“Kylo!” Hux shouts when he feels the backs of his knees hit the bed. 

“No!” yells Kylo and then more desperately, “No! I refuse to spend a night away from you ever again!” 

Hux stops his efforts to escape almost immediately, he turns to face Kylo who has the beginning of tears in his eyes.

“You,” Kylo heaves a water breath “ you were gone for over a year Armitage, and I know it was necessary to strengthen the Empire we built...but I...I  _ missed  _ you.” He begins to cry in earnest now, the force grip he had on Hux goes slack. 

All of Hux’s animosity leaves his body at once, like a great exorcism. 

Hux drops his pillows back onto the bed where they land with a soft thump, he then crawls back under the covers and towards his weeping husband. “Darling,” he murmurs gathering Kylo into his arms.

Still sobbing Kylo, buries his nose into the groove of Hux’s neck and shoulder. He clings to Hux’s sleep shirt with desperate hands as if Hux is just going to up and disappear. 

Hux begins to rub his hand in soothing motions across Kylo’s broadback, he hums the gentle chorus of an Akanisian lullaby from his youth, letting his husband cry out all of his grief.

When Kylo’s sobs dissolve into soft hiccups, Hux ceases his humming and speaks once more. “I missed you too my love,” he says softly into the curtain of Kylo’s hair.

In response Kylo cuddles closer to him, a leg swinging up and over to pin Hux to the bed. 

“Don’t go,” Kylo croaks.

“I’m here,” Hux whispers hugging Kylo tightly to his chest. 

Shortly after this, Kylo drops back off to sleep, snoring once more. Hux this time around tries not to lose patience with his beloved. Instead he focuses on the weight of Kylo Amidala in his arms, the blissful feel of his breath on the bare skin of Hux’s bare neck. And soon with comforting knowledge that he is here, Hux falls asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that's its folks, thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are never expected but always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time.  
> -Eriamma.


End file.
